This Is Our Year: Post-Graduation Camping Trip
by F86Sabre53
Summary: While the parents are away Kim, Ron, as well as their friends, siblings, and adopted daughter go on a camping trip to Yellowstone National Park. What could go wrong? (Last Edited: Nov. 27th, 2018 [Chapter 1])
1. Chapter 1

This Is Our Year: Post-Graduation Camping Trip

Chapter 1

A/N: This story begins the day after the end of, "This is Our Year: Sightseeing"

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim and Ron Stoppable, along with their adopted daughter and siblings accompanied their parents to the airport. Like they agreed upon, Kim and Ron would watch over Anna, Hana, Jim and Tim while their parents were on vacation in Europe.

* * *

After reaching the security checkpoint line they said their goodbyes.

"Well, this is as far as we can go," Kim said to her parents and elder in-laws.

"We hope you have a great trip like me, KP, and AC did," Ron added.

"Bye son," Glenn, waved.

"Take good care of your adopted daughter and sister, Ronnie," Jenn, added.

"And Kimmie-cub?" James got her attention. "You and Ronald behave yourselves and keep Jim and Tim from blowing up the house."

"And make sure Annie doesn't scratch the floor," Ann added.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll keep the Tweebs out of trouble," Kim assured her.

"And Anna and Han will be in good hands," Ron added.

"And I won't scratch the floors either," Anna added.

* * *

Sometime after getting home, Kim and Ron sat back down on the living room couch and wondered what they were gonna do for the day.

"So, KP, what do you wanna do today?" Ron asked.

"It seems like a nice day out, Wanna go to the park?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "sure."

"Can I bring my tap board Mom?" Anna asked as she walked up to her parents.

Kim smiled, "of course you can, Anna."

"Booyah!" Anna said in excitement as she ran upstairs.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron, along with Anna, Hana, Jim, and Tim ventured into the park. While Jim and Tim went to play on the playground equipment, Kim and Ron sat on a nearby bench with Hana on Ron's lap holding a rattle and watching Anna setting up her tap board, putting on her tap shoes, and started tap dancing.

"Well, Han, a nice day in the park," Ron commented. "Just you, me, KP, her brothers, and AC."

He then gave Hana a little tickle and she started shaking the rattle and giggled. Ron brought Hana in for a hug and cooed, "you're a cutie pie…a cute little ninja you are."

Kim giggled, "Having fun there big brother?"

"I am," Ron replied.

"Me tow," Hana added.

"Me three," Anna added while she was still tap dancing.

Kim and Ron giggled.

"Anna really loves to tap dance," Ron commented.

"And what tin feet she has," a voice Kim didn't wanna hear was heard.

Kim, Ron, and Hana turned to see Bonnie standing near them, smirking.

"I take it that's your daughter over there?" She asked, pointing to Anna.

"She is," Kim replied.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked as she stopped dancing.

"Anna, this is Bonnie, my rival from High School," Kim groaned.

"Rival?" Anna asked.

"That's right, tin feet," Bonnie taunted.

"Bonnie!" Kim shouted.

"Tin feet?" Anna asked.

Bonnie smirked, "since you obviously love to tap dance, and since your tap shoe taps are made of metal, well. And that form of dance is so lame and not my favorite."

Anna crossed her arms, "then what's your favorite form of dance you don't consider lame?"

Bonnie took a few steps back and did a ballet twirl.

After stopping she crossed her arms and said, "Try ballet."

"I already tried that," Anna groaned. "It makes you twirl and hurl."

Bonnie gasped, "how rude of you to say that, tin feet!"

"Stop insulting her!" Kim snarled at Bonnie.

"Neber mop, Anna!" Hana added.

"You kinda remind me of my old rival in Norway who was the bossiest woman I have ever known," Anna said to Bonnie. "She too was a ballerina."

Bonnie smirked, "And like your mother, father, and that little Japanese baby sister of your father's, you are so gonna be at the bottom of the 'food chain'."

"Bon-Bon," Ron spoke up, "your insults are gonna make my baby sister angry."

Bonnie chuckled, "how could I do that? She's a baby, she's too young to understand."

Bonnie then got down on her knees and came face to face with Hana, "aren't you?"

This turned out to be a mistake.

Hana, in a fit of rage, threw her rattle at Bonnie's face, hard.

"Ow!" Bonnie screamed, covering her left eye.

"Go way, Bob-Bon!" Hana snarled.

Kim and Ron were shocked at what they just saw; a bundle of joy expressing true anger.

"Stoppable, this is all your fault!" Bonnie scowled.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For not watching your sister properly!"

"Hana's actions seemed wrong," Kim spoke up, "but they serve you right."

"Bon-Bon, you owe Anna and Han and apology," Ron said with a serious face.

"Tin feet here trashed talked my favorite form of dance and H here gave me a black eye," Bonnie pointed out.

"For insulting them!" Ron calmly, but angrily said. "No one! Insults! Ron Stoppable's! daughter and/or sister!"

"Or brudder an/or KP!" Hana added.

"Now, tell Anna and Han you are sorry."

Bonnie sighed, "Fine."

She turned towards Anna, "I'm so very sorry."

"Apology accepted," Anna said with a nod, even though she knew the apology wasn't sincere.

Bonnie then turned toward Hana and knelt down, "I'm so very sorry, H."

Sensing the apology wasn't sincere, Hana stuck her tongue out and blew Bonnie a raspberry.

Bonnie backed away and stormed off.

"I could tell Bon-Bon's apology wasn't sincere," Ron pointed out.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

"Han and I felt it," Ron replied. "It's a monkey power thing."

"I knew her apology wasn't sincere," Anna admitted, "but I decided to forgive her anyway."

"How can you forgive someone who greatly insulted you?" Kim asked her daughter.

Before Anna could respond a voice from Kim's old cheer squad interrupted, "hey, guys."

* * *

Bonnie walked away in anger, her head hanging down, and her left eye swelling up. _"Imagine, being hit by an infant and insulted by a ten-year-old!"_ Bonnie thought.

"Bonnie?" A voice brought the brunette back to reality.

Bonnie looked up to see her best friend, Tara King, "Hey."

"Bonnie, what happened to you?" Tara asked worriedly, noticing the black eye.

"That little baby sister of Stoppable's gave me a black eye."

"What for?"

"I so don't wanna talk about it," Bonnie huffed as she walked away.

* * *

Tara looked at her friend worriedly before shrugging her shoulders and noticing Kim and Ron sitting on a bench with Hana on Ron's lap and Kim and Ron's daughter standing on a wooden board. Tara smiled at the sight. _"Kim and Ronnie look so cute with those two,"_ Tara thought. _"I don't wanna disturb them, but it would be nice to pay their new daughter and Ronnie's baby sister a visit."_

The blond-haired teenager then walked up to Kim and Ron and got their attention, "Hey guys."

* * *

"Hey, guys," Tara said as she walked up to Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron turned and noticed Tara and smiled.

"Hey, Tara," Kim said with a wave.

"Hi, Tara," Ron added with a wave.

"Who she?" Hana asked.

"Yes, who is she?" Anna asked.

Ron looked at both Anna and Hana, "This is, Tara, one of me and KP's friends."

Anna and Hana looked at the blond-haired woman and smiled.

"Hi, Tara," Anna said with a wave.

"Hi, Tora," Hana added.

Ron then turned to Tara, "So what's up?"

Tara looked at Ron, "I was just in the park and noticed you two sitting here with Anna and Hana. I didn't wanna disturb you two but I wanted to pay Anna and Hana a visit."

Tara then looked at Hana, got down on her knees and smiled, "you are a cute little baby aren't you, Hana?" She then tickled Hana's chin, causing the latter to giggle. After pulling away and getting back up, she turned to Anna, "it is also nice to meet you, Anna."

"It's nice to meet you too," Anna replied with a smile.

Tara soon noticed Anna's footwear and what she was really standing on.

"You tap dance?" Tara asked.

Anna did a time step before replying, "I love it!"

"That's so cool!" Tara commented. "I use to tap dance myself!"

"Wow," Anna commented. "Looks like you and me have something in common."

"Tara, I didn't know you could dance, let alone tap dance," Ron spoke up.

Tara turned to Ron and said, "Yes, you did Ronnie."

Ron became confused, "I did?"

Tara raised an eyebrow, "you mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I was in your tap class."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It's been a while since my mom made me take dance classes."

"You got banned from the Middleton Dance Academy after puking on Bonnie during ballet class," Tara pointed out.

Kim was shocked at what she just heard. She looked at Ron and asked, "Ronnie, why didn't you tell me Bonnie was in your ballet class?"

"I didn't know it was her," Ron replied defensively.

"I still remember those days," Tara sighed happily, "and it was nice making music with my feet."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Anna said.

Tara's smile then faded as she turned back to Anna, "but, when I got more in to taking gymnastics I moved on from tap dancing by my freshman year of High School."

Anna's smile faded, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Even though I moved on from tap dancing," Tara continued. "I still enjoy wearing my old tap shoes."

Anna looked down at Tara's shoes and asked, "You wear tap shoes?"

Tara nodded, "yup, the high-heel shoes I've been wearing since high school are, in fact, my old tap shoes."

Anna became confused, "wait, if they are your old tap shoes, how come I don't see any taps, straps, and/or bows on them?"

"I had them customized so they could pass on as regular high-heel shoes," Tara replied.

"Wow," Anna commented in amazement, "I wish I had a pair of tap shoes customized to pass on for regular shoes."

"We'll stop by the dance store and get you a pair and screw the taps off when we get home," Kim said to Anna.

Anna turned to Kim and smiled, "that would be great."

"Say, you don't mind if we could all get together for lunch sometime, do you?" Tara asked Kim.

Kim smiled, "not at all. How about tomorrow?"

Tara smiled and nodded, "That sounds perfect, Kim. I'll see you then."

"You too, Tara," Kim replied.

After that was said, Tara walked out of the park. And for a moment, Anna could've sworn she saw tap dancing in Tara's steps.

"Anna?" Kim asked her daughter.

"Yes?" Anna replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, I'm gonna go tap some more."

Anna then started tap dancing again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her and the others, Tara watched Anna perform from a distance and thought, _"why did I give it up? Maybe in college, I could take up tap again. Why not?"_

She then walked back to her car and drove home.

* * *

Sometime after arriving home, Kim and Ron were sitting down on the living room couch with Hana on Ron's lap, again. Jim and Tim were in their bedroom while Anna was in her bedroom.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed happily, "It's great to be home."

"Mmm hmm," Kim agreed, "and aside from Bonnie, we had a great day."

"Brudder and KP," Hana said, getting their attention.

"Yes, Han?" Ron asked.

"Flippies!"

"You wanna watch the 'Flippies'?"

Hana nodded.

Ron turned to Kim and asked, "KP, will you please hold Han for a second while I get the TV started?"

Kim smiled and nodded, "sure."

Ron put Hana on Kim's lap and went over and put in a "Flippies" DVD and turned on the TV. As soon as the video started, Hana jumped off of Kim's lap and began bouncing off the walls and running on the ceiling.

Ron walked back over to his wife smiling and sat down next to her.

Kim giggled, "Hana has really gone Flippy again, has she?"

"Whenever the "Flippies" are playing," Ron replied.

Kim put her head on Ron's shoulder and he pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

The next day, it was lunch time and the gang walked into Bueno Nacho and met up with Tara for some lunch.

"Hey, Tara," Kim said with a wave.

Tara waved back, "Hey, Kim."

Ron looked at his sister and daughter and said, "Well, Han and Anna, time for some Bueno Nacho and you are gonna love it."

"Yeah!" Hana cheered while clapping her hands.

"Booyah!" Anna cheered.

Soon, the group ordered their lunches and sat down at a couple of booths; one for Jim, Tim, Anna, and Rufus; and another for Kim, Ron, Hana, and Tara.

* * *

"Which college are you gonna be attending?" Kim asked Tara after sitting down.

"Hudson River University," Tara replied.

Kim smiled, "wow, what a coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Tara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ron and I plan on going to Hudson River too."

Tara's jaw dropped, "You two are going to Hudson River too?"

Kim nodded, "We sure are."

"That's great," Tara commented. "What do you two plan on studying?"

"For me, Martial Arts; and for Ron, Cooking."

"And we have every class together as well," Ron added.

"Even cooking?" Tara asked.

Ron held up his hand, "don't worry, I've been teaching KP and she's been improving greatly."

"I sure have," Kim added before asking, "What do you plan on studying, Tara?"

"I wanna study to become an elementary school teacher," Tara replied. "And I might study a little dance on the side too."

"You wanna get back into dancing?" A voice asked.

The four turned to see Anna standing near their booth.

"I heard what you said," Anna said to Tara.

"I saw you tap dancing from a distance and it made me miss it," Tara admitted. "And I'm gonna take up tap again in college."

"But won't that interfere with other stuff?" Anna asked, concerned.

Tara shook her head, "it won't. And I will be looking forward to cheerleading with your mother."

"And I'm sure that will be awesome," Anna commented.

* * *

That night, Kim and Ron announced to their siblings and daughter that they were gonna go out for dinner and Yori would babysit. Anna was looking forward to sparring with her Aunt Yori. Since learning they were both professionals at Martial Arts they thought it would be fun to spar together.

* * *

When Yori walked through the front door she saw Anna walk up to her and bow.

"Konnichiwa, Aunt Yori," she said during the bow.

Yori smiled and bowed, "Konnichiwa, Anna-san."

"It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, and where are Jim and Tim-san?"

"They're in their bedroom working on some experiment," Anna replied. "So, do you wanna go upstairs with me and spar?"

Yori smirked, "you're on."

* * *

Later, while Jim and Tim were working on an experiment in their bedroom, Anna and Yori were standing on the blue mat in Anna's bedroom wearing white gis and facing each other. Hana and Rufus were in the bedroom on the mat's sidelines watching them.

Anna and Yori bowed to each other.

"So, Anna-san, show me what you've got," Yori said with a smirk.

Anna smirked, "with pleasure, Aunt Yori."

Rufus hit a small gong in the bedroom and squeaked, "Begin!"

Both sides carefully stalked each other, waiting for the right moment to move in for the attack. Anna held out her arms in a fighting position as Yori did the same. Then, with no warning, they both charged in and attacked each other. Yori unleashed a punch, only for Anna to dodge it. Anna tried a round-house kick but Yori dodged it.

"Looks like we're evenly matched," Anna said before unleashing a palm strike upon her opponent.

"We'll see about that," Yori replied as she blocked Anna's strike.

Yori then unleashed a karate chop upon Anna only for the latter to block it.

* * *

An hour later, Anna and Yori were sitting down on the mat resting after a series of sparring sessions.

"Wow," Anna commented.

"What?" Yori asked.

"You did great," Anna commented.

"You did great as well Anna-san and showed you have fighting skills that are incredible," Yori commented.

"Years of practice."

"Same here."

Just then, the phone rang. Yori got up and headed for the phone on Anna's nightstand.

"Hello?" Yori answered.

" _Yori?"_ Kim on the other end asked.

"Kim Stoppable."

" _I was just calling to see how you are getting along with Anna and company and vice versa."_

"We are doing great," Yori said. "Anna and I just got done with sparring."

 _Quite the fighter, isn't she?" Kim asked._

"She's a remarkable fighter," Yori commented.

" _Well, I'm glad you two are getting along well, Ron and I will see you when we get home."_

"Okay, Kim Stoppable."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

After Yori hung up the phone, Anna asked, "Who was it?"

"It was your mother," Yori replied. "She wanted to see how I was getting along with you, Han, Jim and Tim-san."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Yori and Anna, still in their gis, ran downstairs to find smoke coming from Jim and Tim's bedroom.

Yori opened the door and saw Jim and Tim with soot on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Yori asked.

"He did it," Jim and Tim said, pointed at each other.

Yori then gave Jim and Tim a serious face.

"We were trying to develop an improved version of our Dad's J-200 rocket fuel," Jim said.

"As a birthday present for him," Tim added.

Yori crossed her arms and said, "You know the rules, no developing fuels or conducting experiments that could destroy the house. Understood?"

Jim and Tim nodded.

"Now you two clean up this mess."

"Fine," Jim and Tim groaned as they went to get the cleaning tools.

"You know, Mom, was right," Anna said.

"About what?" Yori asked.

"This is what happens when a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon reproduce," Anna replied.

"Come, let's go do something."

"Like?"

"You could show me your dancing skills, your mother told me about them and I wanna see you perform if you wish."

Anna smiled, "Aunt Yori, I will be more than honored to let you watch me perform."

Yori smiled and bowed, "thank you, Anna-san."

"Just give me a minute to get changed," Anna added. She then went up into her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

After a few minutes, Anna called down to Yori.

Yori then walked up the stairs into Anna's room and what she saw made her jaw drop. It was Anna standing on a wooden floor where the mat was, wearing the red glitter dress and black patent tap shoes she was given to her on her birthday.

"Anna-san, you look gorgeous," Yori commented.

"Thank you, Aunt Yori," Anna replied.

"You can call me just, Yori."

"Okay, just Yori."

Yori laughed, "Oh, Anna-san, you and your Norwegian-style jokes."

Anna giggled, "I know, Yori. Now, I'm gonna do a tap dance for you."

Anna walked over to the big stereo and turned on the music. Then, the song, "The Way You Look Tonight" began to play. Anna then took to the center of the dance floor and as the music played, Anna danced to the rhythm.

* * *

After the dance was over, the doorbell rang.

Yori and Anna walked downstairs and opened the door to see Kim and Ron back from their date.

"So, how was your date?" Yori asked Kim.

"It was great," Kim replied.

"Badical," Ron added.

Kim soon noticed Anna and smiled, "Hey, Anna, I see you've been tap dancing, again."

"I just finished doing a tap dance for Yori when the doorbell rang," Anna said.

"It was amazing," Yori commented. "She's a remarkable fighter and dancer."

"She is," Ron agreed.

"Well," Anna yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, goodnight, Anna," Kim said with a wave.

"Goodnight, AC," Ron added.

Anna then turned and headed upstairs, but half-way up she turned and smiled, "Goodnight Mom and Dad."

"Goodnight," Kim said, again.

Anna resumed her walk upstairs and to her bedroom.

"How were the Tweebs?" Kim asked Yori.

Yori sighed, "They made a mess trying to make a present for your father, Kim Stoppable."

"I knew they would do something like this," Kim groaned.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the Possible house was eating breakfast when the phone rang.

Ron answered it, "hello?"

" _Ron-man,"_ Felix said on the other end.

Ron smiled, "Felix, was up?"

" _I'm doing great,"_ Felix replied. _"Zita and I just rented an apartment in Boston."_

"We _are going to the University of Massachusetts together,"_ Zita added, joining the conversation.

"Hey, Zita," Ron said with a smile, "and congrats to the both of you."

" _Man,"_ Felix spoke again, _"we should get together for a camping trip with friends since we are all gonna be going away to college in a few weeks."_

"We definitely should," Ron agreed. "I'll talk to, KP, and we'll discuss on where to go."

" _Okay, Ron-man."_

I'll talk to you later."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Ron turned to Kim and explained what he was talking with Felix about over the phone.

* * *

"I think a camping trip would be a great idea," Kim agreed after Ron explained everything.

"We just have to figure out where," Ron pointed out.

"I have a suggestion," Anna spoke up.

"And what would that be?" Kim asked.

"Why not Yellowstone National Park?" Anna suggested. "My old family and I went there once and it was beautiful."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "why not?"

"I'll tell Felix where we could go," Ron said as he grabbed the phone and dialed it.

* * *

Later, Kim informed her parents and elder in-laws about the trip and they approved, but only if they have someone to stay home and watch Hana. Soon after, the people at the Possible house began packing for the trip that would begin the next day. Kim managed to reserve two campsites in advance at the Canyon Campground where they would be staying. Yori offered to watch over Hana in their absence.

* * *

The next day, Kim and Ron finished packing up the Sloth for the week-long camping trip they would be going with their friends, as well as some of the family, on.

* * *

After climbing into the Sloth, Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim, and Anna drove on over to Monique's house where they would meet up with their other friends.

* * *

After parking in front of Monique's house and climbing out of the Sloth they walked up to their friends who were standing beside a van.

"Hey, guys," Kim said getting their attention.

"Hey, girl," Monique replied.

"Hey, Mon," Ron waved as he got out.

"Ron-man," Felix said with a smile as he rolled up with Zita on his lap.

"Felix and Zita," Ron said with a smile as he gave them both knuckle touches. "Are you two ready for the camping trip?"

"We sure are," Zita added.

"Hope and I are so excited!" Tara said excitedly as she and Hope walked up to the group.

"We are gonna be having a great time at Yellowstone," Anna said as she walked up.

"Kim, is that your daughter?" Hope asked with a smile.

Kim nodded, "she sure is."

"Cool," Hope commented.

"Well," Monique sighed happily, "now that we are all here, let's go to Yellowstone."

After that was said, the group climbed into three vehicles; Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim, and Anna in the Sloth; Monique, Felix, and Zita in the van; and Tara and Hope in a pickup truck. All three vehicles were packed with tents and other camping gear. They then started the engines of the vehicles and drove off for Yellowstone National Park.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1 of my new story.

Also, Canyon Campground is a real place in Yellowstone National Park.

I wish I could've added the lyrics of the song, "The Way You Look Tonight" to this fanfic but I couldn't do to copyright concerns. If I was allowed to put the song's lyrics on I would've also described Anna's tap dance for Yori as well.

Also, a Time Step is a tap dance move.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _"Well," Monique sighed happily, "now that we are all here, let's go to Yellowstone."_

 _After that was said, the group climbed into three vehicles; Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim, and Anna in the Sloth; Monique, Felix, and Zita in the van; and Tara and Hope in a pickup truck. All three vehicles were packed with tents and other camping gear. They then started the engines of the vehicles and drove off for Yellowstone National Park._

* * *

Hours later, the group makes it to the Canyon Campground in Yellowstone and to the two neighboring campsites Kim reserved in advance there. They parked their vehicles and the group set up their tents; one for Kim and Ron; another for Anna, Jim, and Tim; another for Felix and Zita; another for Tara and Hope; and another for Monique. They also set up a big screen tent on one of the campsites as well.

* * *

After setting up camp the group gathered in the big screen tent and conversed.

"So you've been to Yellowstone?" Tara asked Anna.

Anna nodded, "I sure have, my family and I use to travel a lot and we went here a year ago."

"I bet you and your old family had a great time," Hope said.

Anna turned to Hope, "aside from me almost getting poison ivy, we had a great time."

Hope gasped, "you got poison ivy?"

Anna shook her head, "not entirely, I accidentally touched some poison ivy, but my old mom quickly found out what I touched and rushed me to the nearest soap dispenser and sink. The ivy was thoroughly washed off my hands and crisis averted."

"KP and I weren't so lucky," Ron spoke up.

"Did you and Mom get poison ivy, Dad?" Anna asked.

Ron shook his head, "close, but no, we got poison oak."

"Where?"

"Me: Camp Wannaweep, your Mom: Yosemite."

"Ah!" Kim gasped. "Ron don't…"

"KP, I'm not gonna go into any greater detail regarding the itchiest experiences of our lives."

"Can we please change the subject?" Kim asked, not wanting to go into any detail about the poison oak story.

"To what?" Ron asked.

"Like, what do you and everyone else wanna do today?"

Ron thought for a minute before speaking, "Well, it's almost lunchtime, I'll get the portable grill started and I'll cook us up something delicious."

"Great idea, Ronnie," Kim agreed.

After that was said, Ron walked out of the screen tent, got out the portable grill, and got out something to cook.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the other side of the world, Professor Dementor sat on the cot in his cell, still frustrated with the thought of being defeated by a ten-year-old girl.

" _Imagine, defeated by a little girl!"_ Dementor thought. _"I've got a feeling zat girl is gonna be a zorn in my side ze next time I encounter her."_

Suddenly, the prison alarm sounded and an explosion went off, destroying the wall to Dementor's cell.

Dementor brightened up, "yes, someone is here to break me out."

Then, big men in gray uniforms appeared and brought Dementor to a hypersonic aircraft waiting for them and took flight.

"Zanks for freeing me," Dementor said to his henchmen.

"Anytime, boss," a henchman replied.

"So where do we go now?" Another henchman asked.

Dementor thought for a moment before speaking, "I zink I know vhere." He then smirked, "and I think I have an evil plot in mind…"

* * *

Back in Yellowstone, the group were enjoying some delicious burgers Ron cooked for them.

"This is delicious, Ronnie," Tara commented.

"Your cooking skills came through again, Ron-man," Felix commented.

"Thanks, guys," Ron replied.

"Do you plan on studying cooking in college?" Monique asked.

"Sure am," Ron replied. "And I'm gonna be playing football as well."

"Where?" Monique asked.

"At Hudson River University in Broy, New York," Ron replied.

"And I'm gonna be joining him there," Kim added.

"Uh, Kim?"

"Yes, Mon?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy for your decision to go to college with Ron, but, you seem to be giving up your chance of getting the best education possible."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Mon, HRU has the perfect program for Martial Arts. I don't need to go to some super prestigious school overseas and far away from Ronnie to learn it."

"You plan to study Martial Arts?" Monique asked.

"Sure am," Kim replied.

"I'm gonna be going to HRU as well," Tara added.

"And so am I," Hope added.

Tara turned to her best friend, confused, "Hope?"

"Tara," Hope sighed, "I know I should've told you earlier, but, I decided to attend HRU instead of Middleton College."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Tara asked.

"They have great programs that will help me become a part-time school teacher and entertainer, just like you plan on becoming," Hope replied. "Besides, I don't wanna embark on the college journey alone. I wanna go on this journey with the best friend I have ever known."

Tara smiled.

"Plus," Hope continued, "I'm gonna be staying in an apartment in Broy and looking for a roommate. Do you wanna be my roommate, Tara King?"

Tara nodded, "Yes, Hope Fernando."

"Speaking of renting apartments," Ron spoke up. He then turned to Felix, "Felix, how are you and Zita gonna afford to live in your new apartment? I heard it's expensive to live in Boston."

Felix held up his hand, "it's all good. My cousin in Boston owns an apartment and is willing to let us live in it. Zita and I will also be getting part-time jobs in Boston as well."

"As for me and Tara," Hope spoke up, "my parents are willing to let me live in the apartment we have in Broy. But on condition that I have a roommate."

"Your parents own an apartment in Broy?" Kim asked.

Hope turned to Kim, "when my parents and I go on vacation in New York State, that's where we stay."

"Well, Ronnie and I will be looking forward to going to school with you two."

Tara and Hope smiled.

"It's going to be a blast!" Tara said, excitedly.

"Hey, Felix?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron-man?" Felix answered.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, what do you and Zita plan on studying?"

"I am gonna study, cyber-robotics," Felix replied.

"And I'm gonna study, video game design," Zita added.

Ron then turned to Monique, "what do you plan on studying, Mon?"

"I'm gonna study, fashion design at UM in Missoula, Montana," Monique replied.

"Well, Ronnie and I wish all of you the best of luck," Kim said to everyone.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim then answered her wrist Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch, Wade?"

After Wade's face appeared on the screen he spoke, "Kim, we just got a hit on the site. Professor Dementor has been busted out of prison."

"By who?" Anna asked as she came up to her mother's side.

"His henchmen," Wade replied to Anna's question.

"Do you know where they are heading?" Kim asked Wade.

Wade shook his head, "unknown, Kim, I'll do some more digging on his whereabouts, in the meantime, you enjoy your Yellowstone camping trip."

After the screen went black, Kim looked at everyone, "so, what do you wanna do now?"

"How about a hiking trip?" Monique suggested

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we could go for a hike. If everyone else is in favor of course."

"A hiking trip?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Kim then gave her husband the puppy-dog pout.

Ron sighed, "Ok, I'm in."

"Everyone?" Kim asked.

Everyone else agreed and the group geared up for a hiking trip.

* * *

While hiking, the group admired the view of the beautiful National Park around them. Especially, the grand canyon of the Yellowstone River with Upper and Lower Falls.

"Wow," Tara commented.

"A spectacular view, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"I'll say."

"Better than, Yosemite," Jim commented.

"And so far," Time added.

"Kim didn't get poison oak yet," they said in unison.

Kim turned and glared at her brothers, "Tweebs."

"And, Ron, didn't get poison oak yet either," Jim said.

"And, Anna, didn't get poison ivy either," Tim added.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "you two have a habit of finishing each other's sentences and saying stuff in unison, don't you?"

"We do," Jim replied.

"Twins often do that," Tim added.

Jim turned to his brother, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

Tim turned back toward his brother, "Hoo-sha."

Anna turned to her mother and asked, "Mom, are Uncles Jim and Tim often like this?"

"They are," Kim groaned.

"I've never seen a place this gorgeous," Zita commented, changing the subject back to scenic views.

"Anna picked out the best place to go camping," Kim pointed out.

"You really came through, AC," Ron said to his daughter.

Anna smiled, "thanks, Mom and Dad. Hey, why don't I get a group picture of all of you?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "why not."

"And don't worry, Mom, we will have one of our friends take a picture of you, me, and Dad," Anna assured her mother.

The group gathered together near the edge of the cliff and turned towards Anna who just got out her camera.

"Ready?" Anna asked. "Say, cheese!"

"CHEESE!" The group said in unison.

Anna took a couple of photographs before the group walked up to her and she showed them the pictures.

"Wow," Hope commented. "You take really neat pictures, Anna."

"I am great at photography," Anna pointed out.

"You are a woman of many talents," Kim commented.

"And a woman adopted by a very loving family."

Kim smiled at that comment.

"Now, to get a picture of you, me, and Dad," Anna said. She then looked at Tara, "Would you like to take the picture, Tara?"

Tara smiled, "Sure."

After handing the camera to Tara, Anna walked to the near edge of the cliff and got into position with her parents.

They smiled when Tara took the picture.

The three Stoppables walked up to Tara and looked at the picture and were impressed.

"Thanks, Tara," Anna said.

"You're welcome, Anna," Tara replied.

After that was said, the group resumed with the hike.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an unknown location, a man with an eyepatch over his left eye was at his desk in thought.

" _Great…"_ Gemini thought. _"I just don't know what I'm gonna do. The Ron Factor is a non-factor as well as the Rufus Factor!"_

"Sir?" A voice brought Gemini back to reality.

Gemini looked to see one of his agents.

"What is it?" Gemini demanded.

"You have company," the agent replied.

"Let him in.'

Then, a man with a strange helmet walked up near the front of Gemini's desk.

Gemini recognized the man, "Professor Dementor?"

Dementor nodded, "Yes, Gemini, it's me."

"It's been a while since we've met at that auction where 'the Non-factor' compromised Project: Titan."

"The Non-factor?"

"Ron Stoppable," Gemini groaned.

"Ze boy zat glovs blue?" Dementor asked.

"Since when did, 'the Non-factor' glow blue?" Gemini asked.

Dementor shook his head, "I don't know. But he's dangerous vhen he's like zat."

Gemini scratched his head, "hmm…but I still see him as a 'Non-factor' since my twin-sister declared 'the Ron factor' a 'Non-factor'."

"You zink I'm crazy?" Dementor asked in disbelief.

"Just tell me why you are here," Gemini demanded.

Dementor nodded, "I need your help in a villainous scheme I'm putting together."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Credit for what I have planned and a continent of your choice."

Gemini raised an eyebrow, "Go on, and explain."

* * *

"Wow, that sounds diabolical," Gemini commented after Dementor explained his plan.

"Zanks," Dementor replied. "Before you know it ze vorld vill be ours and Kim Possible vill be defeated."

The two then broke out into an evil laugh.

* * *

Back in Yellowstone, the group arrived back at the campsites after a long hike.

"Wow, that was the best hiking trip I ever had," Monique commented.

"It feels great to go out and do some hiking," Anna added.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Ron groaned.

"Me too, Ronnie," Tara added.

"Ditto," Hope added.

"I could use a bite to eat," Kim added. She then turned to Ron, "hey, Ronnie, why don't you get supper started."

"I don't know if I have the energy, KP," Ron groaned.

"I promise we will have s'mores after," Kim said.

Ron brightened up, "I'll get to cooking."

After that was said, Ron ran to the grill, turned it on, got out something to cook, and started cooking.

* * *

Later, the group would eat some delicious hot dogs Ron cooked on the grill before the group move on to roast marshmallows for s'mores.

* * *

"This is badical," Ron commented after taking a bite of his s'more.

"S'mores taste great," Kim commented. She then looked at Ron's s'more.

Ron noticed this and asked, "what are you thinking, KP?"

Kim lightly grabbed her husband's wrist, leaned in, and took a bite of his s'more.

Ron, getting the idea, leaned in as his wife held up her s'more and he took a bite of it.

"A s'more with your kisses on it tastes even better," Ron whispered into his wife's ear.

"Same with yours," Kim agreed.

They then noticed everyone else looking at them and blushed.

"Sorry, guys," Ron said.

"No problem, Ron-man," Felix assured him, "Zita and I shared each other's s'mores as well."

"S'mores are my favorite thing to eat other than meat cakes," Anna commented with a smile.

"You eat meat cakes?" Tara asked Anna.

Anna turned to Tara, "they taste great."

Tara covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Anna asked concerned.

"I-I tried meat cakes once at a Norwegian restaurant in Lowerton and got food poisoning," Tara replied.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "must've been undercooked. That happened to me once before, but that didn't stop me from loving meat cakes."

"Say, does anyone wanna play a camping game?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Like…?" Kim asked.

"How about flashlight tag?" He suggested.

Anna brightened up, "flashlight tag? I love that game. My friends and I use to play that game whenever we went camping together."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "why not."

"But, who's gonna be it?" Ron asked.

"I wanna be it!" Hope said.

"No, I wanna be it," Tara added.

"Guys," Anna said to both of them. "I know all of you wanna be 'it'. But, only one or two people can be 'it'."

"And of course those who are 'it' would wield the flashlights, right?" Felix asked.

Anna nodded, "yes, they would."

"So, how are we gonna decide who's 'it'?" Zita asked.

"We draw straws," Anna replied. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out some straws. "I brought some with us just in case."

Anna turned away from the group and mixed the straws up, and made it look like they are at even length as she clutched them in her fist.

She turned around as everyone gathered around the straws.

"Alright, let's draw," Kim said.

The group, minus Anna, each pulled out a straw.

They then showed their straws and Kim ended up with the shortest straw.

"I guess I'm 'it'," Kim said.

"Oh come on," Ron groaned. He then looked at Anna and asked, "Did you say two people can be it?"

Anna nodded, "that's right, or maybe three."

"Can I be it too?"

"Is your straw the second or third shortest?"

Ron then compared his straw to everyone else's and smiled, "it's the second shortest, booyah!"

"And I have the third shortest straw," Anna said. "Those of you who've played probably already know the rules."

Everyone else nodded.

Anna clapped her hands, "Alright, let's play, and watch out for poisoned ivy, oak, or anything related."

"I'll have Wade do a scan of the area," Kim said.

Kim got Wade on the line and asked him to scan the area for poisoned ivy, oak, or anything related.

"Alright, scan complete, there's nothing poisoned within the vicinity of the campground," Wade said.

"Thanks, Wade, you rock," Kim said before the screen went black.

"Alright, let's play," Anna said.

After that was said, the group began to play flashlight tag.

* * *

After counting ten Mississippi seconds, Kim and Anna went out to search for the others, while Ron stayed at the campsite as the 'jailhouse' guard.

* * *

"Sure is a peaceful evening," Anna commented as she was walking with her mother.

"And a good time to spend some mother-daughter time," Kim added.

Suddenly, they heard rustling in one of the bushes.

Kim pointed her flashlight at it and found Monique curled up.

"Mon?" Kim spoke.

"You found me, girl," Monique said in a defeated tone.

"We found you," Anna added.

After Monique walked back to the campsite, the search continued.

* * *

Eventually, Kim and Anna found everyone else in different parts of the campground; Felix and Zita behind two neighboring trees, Tara and Hope behind a couple of bushes, and Jim and Tim behind a bathhouse.

* * *

After an hour of playing flashlight tag, the group got ready for bed and headed for their respective tents.

* * *

In their tent, Kim and Ron climbed into their two-person sleeping bag they set up earlier and snuggled. Kim put her head in the crook of Ron's shoulder and he pulled her closer. He then kissed her head, making her purr.

"Booyah," Kim whispered.

"Goodnight, KP, I love you," Ron whispered.

"I love you too, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

The two then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kim awoke from her slumber and noticed her husband still asleep. She smiled.

" _He looks so peaceful,"_ Kim thought to herself. _"I don't wanna do this, but I'm gonna have to wake him up."_

Kim climbed out of the sleeping bag, cupped Ron's face with her hands, and kissed him. But when she broke the kiss, she was suddenly trapped by Ron's arms.

"I got you now, KP," Ron cooed.

"Help, I'm trapped," Kim cooed.

"Do you want me to let you go?" Ron asked.

"No, please, I wanna be trapped, but only if it's in your arms," Kim begged.

"I'll never let you go," Ron assured her. "I promise. Always, and forever."

Kim began to tear up, "Ronnie, you just made this the happiest morning of my life."

"But the morning's just getting started," Ron pointed out.

"Uh…Mom, Dad?" Anna spoke from outside the tent.

Kim and Ron looked up to see Anna, Jim, and Tim looking through the tent's screen.

Kim gasped, "How long have you three been standing there?"

"The Tweebs and I got up and soon heard noises coming from your tent," Anna replied.

Kim shook her head, "no, I mean, how long have you three been standing there?"

"Long enough," Jim answered.

"To see a great show," Tim added.

"Hoo-sha," They finished in unison.

Kim then turned to Ron and scowled, "Ron, you got some splainin' to do!"

"What did I do?" Ron asked.

"You left the zip-up blinds to the tent un-zipped," Kim replied.

"Well there goes the happiest morning of your life," Ron groaned.

"Kim and Ron, sleeping in a tent, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"TWEEBS!" Kim scowled.

"WGOH?" Monique asked as she walked up.

"What's going on here?" Anna translated the acronym.

Jim smirked, "Kim and Ron were…"

Anna turned and glared at her uncle, "Please don't go any further."

Jim and Tim were frightened by the look Anna gave them.

"Uh, gotta go," Jim and Tim said in unison as they ran off.

"Come on, Ron, let's get up," Kim said to her husband.

Ron nodded, "yes, KP."

After getting up out of the tent, Ron got breakfast cooking.

* * *

Later, after eating breakfast and washing up, the group gathered by the fire pit to discuss where they would go in Yellowstone.

"It's a hot day today," Tara commented.

"I can't hike in weather like this," Ron groaned.

"Same here," Felix added.

"Ditto," Anna added.

"I feel like we should go swimming," Hope suggested. She then turned to Anna, "hey, Anna, do you know of any places in Yellowstone to swim?"

Anna smiled, "I know a place."

"Where?"

"The Firehole River Swimming Area."

"AC, are you crazy?" Ron asked.

Anna shook her head, "no, it's not like that."

"So, you're swimming in regular river water?" Ron asked.

Anna nodded, "yes."

"No fire?"

Anna shook her head.

"No fire in the hole?" Ron asked before giggling.

After he stopped giggling, he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"So, Anna, will you show us where this place is?" Kim asked.

Anna nodded, "I will, but first, we need to get on our swimsuits and boat shoes since it's watery and rocky."

"Badical idea, AC," Ron commented.

After that was said, the group ventured into their tents, changed into their swimwear and boat shoes, climbed into their motor vehicles, and drove to, The Firehole River Swimming Area.

* * *

Later, after parking near the swimming area, Anna led the group down some stairs that led to the Firehole River and took a good look at the swimming area.

"Wow," Tara commented, "so this is the Firehole River Swimming Area, Anna?"

Anna nodded, "sure is. It's considered one of the best swimming holes in Yellowstone."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jim asked.

Let's go swim," Tim added.

With that said, the group ventured down further until they reached the bottom. Felix was helped out of his wheelchair and the group went in for a swim.

"This river is warm," Hope commented after jumping in.

"Normally rivers are cold," Tara pointed out. She then turned to Anna, "why is this one so warm?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I guess the hot springs and geysers up the river are responsible for the warmness of the Firehole River."

"Wow, I never would've figured that out," Ron commented.

"She's good," Monique commented.

"Thanks, Mon," Anna replied, "now, let's enjoy some swimming before the crowd gets here."

"Crowd?" Hope asked.

Anna turned to Hope, "it gets really busy here around mid-day."

"Well, let's enjoy this swimming hole as long as we can," Kim said.

With that said, the group enjoyed a couple hours of playing, jumping, and swimming in the water before more people showed up.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Anna asked everyone after they arrived back at camp.

"That was a great swim," Tara commented.

"Best swim ever," Hope added.

"I've never swam in a watering hole with a perfect temperature before," Felix added.

"It was better than, Everlot," Zita added.

"It was a booyah!" Ron added.

"Spankin," Kim added.

"It was fantastic, girl," Monique added.

"Hoo-sha," Jim and Tim commented in unison.

Anna smiled, "I enjoyed it too. And I'm glad you all did too." She then looked at her wrist Kimmunicator and gasped, "Oh my…it's almost time!"

"For what?" Kim asked her daughter.

"Old Faithful is gonna go off in less than an hour!" Anna replied.

"Old Faithful?" Ron asked.

"It's the first geyser in Yellowstone to receive a name and though not the largest compared to the Steamboat Geyser, it's more predictable," Anna replied.

"How do you know when it's gonna erupt?"

"Like I said, it's predictable," Anna replied. "There's a schedule I checked on when Old Faithful will erupt. Each eruption lasts around two minutes, maybe more, and there is a one to two-hour interval in between eruptions. Now, we have less than an hour before she goes off."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Kim asked everyone, "let's go."

* * *

Later, the group arrived at Old Faithful and noticed people gathering to watch the geyser as well.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that know when she's gonna erupt," Anna said.

"Now, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Now, we wait for the eruption," Anna replied.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim groaned as she answered her wrist Kimmunicator, "Go, Wade."

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Professor Dementor is at it?" Kim asked.

Wade shook his head, "nope, Dr. Director wants you to meet her at a set of coordinates outside Yellowstone."

"What's going on?"

"She'll tell you when you meet up with her."

Kim nodded, "alright, we are on our way."

After the screen went black, Kim looked at the group.

"Sorry guys," She said, " Ron and I will have to skip the geyser."

But before she and Ron headed to the Sloth, Monique spoke up, "Hold on."

"Monique…"

"Kim," Monique interrupted, "we are not going to sit around and let you and Ron handle this alone. We can help."

"Mon…"

She then gave Kim the puppy-dog pout.

"Oh no," Kim gasped, "not the puppy-dog pout!"

The rest of the group, minus Tara, did the same.

Kim sighed and nodded, "ok."

"I'd love to come but…" Tara said nervously.

"It's okay Tara," Kim assured her. "You can stay here and watch Old Faithful for us."

"I'll stay here with her," Hope added.

Kim nodded, "Alright, everyone else, but the Tweebs, let's role."

Jim and Tim could not believe what they heard.

"Why can't we go?" They both asked.

Kim sighed, "Mom and Dad will kill me if anything happened to you two."

"This is," Jim said.

"So unfair," Tim added.

Kim looked at Tara and Hope, "I'm counting on you two to watch the Tweebs."

"Don't worry, Kim, we'll watch them," Hope replied.

Kim nodded, "Alright, everyone else, let's role."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that concludes Chapter 2

Also, the places I mentioned in this chapter that are in Yellowstone are in fact real places. I've never visited Yellowstone, but I've read about it and have seen pictures.

Anyway, looks like Kim and Ron will be joined by friends and family as they go on a mission. What could possibly happen? You'll find out as the story goes on.

Also, I had to change a part of the story. In this story, it mentioned that Anna had brothers and sisters. In the Sightseeing story it was mentioned Anna had one brother. In the Yellowstone story, I changed brothers and sisters to friends.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and the rest of the group (sans Tara, Hope, Jim, and Tim), arrived at the coordinates Wade beamed to the Sloth. Luckily, Kim and Ron kept spare mission gear in the Sloth for the entire group. Except for Kim and Anna, everyone else was wearing the same type of mission clothes Ron wore.

Kim and Ron were about to head for the shed by themselves when…

"Girl, we're coming with you," Monique said.

"Mon…"

"Don't Mon me girl," Monique interrupted, "we are all going."

Kim sighed, "alright, but stay close."

The group ventured into the shed and a hole opened up beneath them and sent them through a large tube and into Global Justice HQ.

"Wow," Anna commented. "So, this is Global Justice HQ?"

"You are correct," came the voice of Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director," Kim answered.

"I see you and Mr. Stoppable brought company."

"Sorry, but they insisted on coming, except for a few of our friends and family members who decided or needed to stay behind in Yellowstone."

"It's alright Kim," Dr. Director assured, "you're probably gonna need the help of your friends and family you brought."

"With what?"

"Come."

"Hi," Anna said to the GJ leader.

Dr. Director stopped and smiled at Anna, "hello, you must be Kim and Ron's adopted daughter."

Anna nodded, "I am, I'm Anna Christiansen-Stoppable."

"It is a pleasure to meet…"

"More amateurs?" the voice of Will Du interrupted.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, looking at Will Du.

"Anna," Kim sighed, "This is, Will Du, GJ's number one agent."

"What kind of name is Will Du?" Monique asked.

"I'm sorry but that's top secret," Will Du replied.

Monique nodded and giggled, "Will do."

" _Great, being made fun of by an amateur!"_ Du thought.

* * *

Later, the group was sitting down with Dr. Director at a conference table.

"Alright," Dr. Director began, "as you know, my twin brother is at it again."

"Twin brother?" Monique asked.

"He's the head of the WEE," Dr. Director said to Monique.

"I take it stands for Worldwide Evil Empire?"

Dr. Director's jaw dropped, "How…?"

"Monique is a professional when it comes to acronyms," Kim pointed out.

"TIT," Monique added.

"TIT?" Dr. Director asked.

"That is true," Anna replied before Monique could speak. "I'm a pro with acronyms too."

"ISYA, I'm sure you are."

Kim sighed, "Can we please drop the acronyms for now?"

Dr. Director nodded, "right, anyway my twin brother, Gemini, is at it again."

"Wow, a sibling rivalry," Anna commented.

"That guy kidnapped me, thinking I was the reason for KP's successes," Ron added.

"What kind of name is Gemini?" Monique asked.

"Anna, Ron, Monique, head in the game, please and thank you," Kim said.

"Thank you, Kim," Dr. Director said before continuing, "As you know, we have received intel that Gemini's men are up to something big."

"What are they up too?"

"Unknown, but intel says they broke a certain someone Mr. Stoppable knew from Camp Wannaweep out of a lab."

Ron gasped, "Gill."

Dr. Director nodded, "Indeed."

"What would Gemini want with Gill?" Kim asked.

"Did GJ reopen the Ron Factor?" Ron asked, randomly.

Dr. Director shook her head, "No Mr. Stoppable, that was a complete 'Non-Factor' and we swore to never reopen it."

"But Gemini must think the Ron Factor is still a factor," Kim suspected.

"He probably needed Gill's help in finding out more about me since he knows me very well," Ron speculated.

"And probably use that info in hopes of world conquest," Anna added.

Ron turned to his daughter, "AC, you took those words right out of my mouth."

"We just need to know where Gemini and Gill are so we can stop them," Kim added.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim activated her wrist Kimmunicator and said, "Go Wade."

"Kim, I just got the location of Gemini's layer," Wade replied.

"Where is it?"

"It's in the Pacific Ocean off Midway Island."

Kim nodded, "Alright, we're en-route."

After the screen went black, Kim looked at everyone, "aside from Ron, Anna, and Rufus, are you sure you all wanna join me on this mission?"

"Girl," Monique spoke, "I know this may sound out of character of me, but I'm not gonna sit around while you have all the fun."

"My wheelchair can come in handy against Gemini's goon squad," Felix added.

"And I learned some fighting moves," Zita added.

"But, Zita, you only have fought in Everlot," Ron pointed out.

Zita nodded, "true, but one time I decided I wanted to learn how to pull off those fighting moves in real-life."

Kim sighed, "Alright, you three are in. But stay close."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Team Possible and GJ, they were being stalked by a robotic fly.

" _Good,"_ Gemini thought as he saw the video feed from his desk. _"They're on their way."_

He then pushed a button and Dementor's voice on the speaker appeared.

" _Status report?"_ Dementor asked on the other end.

"Everything is going according to plan," Gemini replied.

" _Excellent,"_ Dementor said.

* * *

Later, the expanded Team Possible was flying through the air in a GJ hypersonic aircraft heading west.

"Hey, AC?" Ron asked Anna.

"Yes, Dad?" Anna answered.

"Hold out the palm of your hand."

Anna did as instructed.

Ron reached into his pocket and handed Rufus to her.

Rufus was about to protest when...

"Rufus," Ron interrupted, "I am temporarily giving you to, AC."

"Why?" Rufus squeaked.

"Probably for good luck," Anna told Rufus.

"Rufus," Ron spoke again, "I want you to watch Anna."

Rufus saluted and scurried into the pouch on the utility belt on Anna's mission uniform.

"Thanks, Dad," Anna said.

"You're welcome, AC," Ron replied.

"We're coming upon the drop point," the pilot of the GJ hypersonic aircraft announced.

Most of Team Possible members climbed aboard individual jet skis, while Felix put his chair in hover mode, and Anna rode with her mother.

The hypersonic aircraft then lowered itself close to water level and Team Possible launched out of the aircraft and onto the sea.

* * *

After a few minutes, they found Gemini's layer suddenly rise up out of the water. It looked exactly like the one Kim and Ron were at years ago. The team soon parted their jet skis, jumped onto one of the legs, climbed up it, and entered Gemini's layer seemingly undetected.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Team Possible, Gemini was watching them via security camera.

" _Good,"_ Gemini thought as he petted his pet Chi wa-wa, Pepe. _"Time to deploy the agents."_

He then pressed the button and said, "Agents, intruders alert."

* * *

While navigating through the corridor, Team Possible looked around carefully.

"I don't see anything," Anna whispered.

"Me neither," Kim added.

Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Uh, what's that sound?" Ron asked.

"NG," Zita spoke.

"What's NG?" Felix asked Zita.

"Not good," Zita and Ron replied in unison.

Suddenly, the team found themselves surrounded by WEE agents.

All the Team Possible members got into fighting stance.

"How do you fight these?" Monique asked before noticing one of the agents lunge at her. She felt like screaming but couldn't. _"Why did I say yes to coming, here?"_ She thought. But before she could get tackled, Anna lunged at the agent and kicked him into another agent.

"Thanks, Anna," Monique said.

"Anytime," Anna replied as she jumped up and punched another agent in the face before swinging around, mid-air, and kicked another one.

Felix and Zita, the latter on Felix's lap were battling a couple of Gemini's agents. Felix used his wheelchair's cyber-robotic arms and smashed two agents together. Zita them jumped onto another agent and punched his head, knocking him out.

Kim and Ron found themselves surrounded by the last of Gemini's goon squad and noticed them about to jump.

"Ready?" Kim asked Ron.

"Ready," Ron replied.

"Jump."

They both jumped and the remaining WEE agents crashed into each other and were knocked out.

"Whew," Ron sighed in relief, "well, that's the last of them."

Suddenly, two force-fields came down on opposite sides of Team Possible, trapping them.

"Okay, sick and wrong," Ron commented.

Suddenly, a gas filled the area in between the force-fields and the team fell asleep.

* * *

Back in Yellowstone, Tara, Hope, Jim, and Tim were hiking with frowns on their faces.

"This is ridiculous," Jim commented.

"What's ridiculous?" Tara asked.

"That we get left out of the mission," Tim replied.

"Tim, your sister was concerned for your safety as well as Jim's," Tara pointed out.

"Great," Jim and Tim groaned.

Suddenly, the four heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"What was that?" Hope asked.

"Sounds like…" Tara said before noticing two big guys in grey going for a walk.

"Dementor's goons," Jim whispered.

"Hide," Tim added.

The four found cover behind a bush and watched as the two goons walk by.

The four were confused at what they saw.

"What are Dementor's goons doing in Yellowstone?" Jim asked.

"Maybe Dementor found out about the mission Kim and the rest were going on and decided to take advantage of it," Tim speculated.

"We'll have to call, Kim," Tara suggested.

Jim shook his head, "I don't think there's time."

"By the time she and the others get here," Tim added.

"It may be too late," they added in unison.

"Then we're all that stands in Dementor's way?" Tara asked.

"I'm guessing it's up to us," Hope groaned.

"And Tim and I happen to have some mission gear back at the campsite in our tent," Jim added.

"You never know if Kim, Ron, or Jim and I may need mission clothes," Tim added.

The group then headed back for camp to get the mission clothes.

* * *

While in their tent, Tara and Hope looked at the mission clothes Jim and Tim provided them.

"So, who gets the purple one?" Hope asked.

"Mainly the leader of the team since it looks like the only one that stands out," Tara replied. "I'm kind of a follower, so I think you should wear it."

Hope nodded, "Alright, I've learned some leadership skills in case Kim and Bonnie were absent for cheerleading."

"Let's get changed," Tara said. "I'll go first."

After that was said, Hope walked out of the tent as her best friend changed into the mission clothes she was provided.

* * *

After Tara walked out wearing a black three-quarter sleeve mock-turtleneck shirt, grey cargo pants, a brown utility belt, dark grey gloves, and dark grey sneakers Hope entered the tent and changed into the mission clothes she was provided.

* * *

After walking out of the tent wearing a Hope was wearing a purple short-sleeve shirt, black pants with a purple stripe on the sides, grey shoes, tight grey gloves, and a brown thigh pouch on her upper right leg the two teens walked over to Jim and Tim's tent to see them in their mission gear. The wore the same clothes as Tara, only in their size.

"Ready?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Hope replied.

"I'll use my Jimmunicator and scan the area."

Jim scanned the area and found a way to the evil lair.

"Follow us," he said to the group.

* * *

Back at Gemini's lair, the group woke up to find themselves strapped into chairs arranged in a semi-circle.

"WWH?" Monique asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"You've been captured," the voice of Gemini appeared out of the shadows.

"Gemini," Kim said with a glare.

Gemini walked out of the shadows with Pepe in his arms.

"Kim Possible, the Non-Factor, and friends," He said.

"You mean, the Ron Factor," Ron said.

Gemini shook his head, "not after my sister dismissed the Ron Factor as a Non-Factor."

"But, I thought Global Justice…"

Suddenly, Pepe started barking wildly.

"It's okay, Pepe," Gemini said softly to his dog and petted him. After Pepe calmed down Gemini looked back to Ron, "the intel my sister gathered regarding my agents breaking Gill out was false."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "so, you didn't break Gill out, let alone still believe in the Ron Factor?"

Gemini shook his head, "no, this was all part of a joint operation with Professor Dementor. Part of the plan was to divert all of you away so he could pull off his evil plot."

"STWAAD?" Monique asked.

Gemini turned to Monique, "is that an acronym?"

"YII," Monique replied.

"What do they all stand for?" Gemini demanded.

"'So this was all a diversion?' And 'Yes it is'," Monique replied.

"And I still think, Gemini is an acronym too," Ron added.

"Ron, that's a zodiac sign," Monique corrected.

"Enough of the acronyms and zodiac signs!" Gemini snarled.

Kim then noticed a certain someone absent, "where's, Anna?"

Gemini turned to Kim, "she's in Yellowstone."

"You let her go?" Ron asked.

"No, Non-factor," Gemini replied, "she's being held in Professor Dementor's layer."

"Since when does Dementor have a layer in Yellowstone?"

"He has a big plan for world conquest and to get back at that little Norwegian girl for foiling his last plot."

"What is Dementor planning to do?" Kim demanded.

* * *

Back in Yellowstone, Anna regains consciousness to find herself tied to a poll in some room.

"Where am I?" Anna asked.

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar villain came through.

"Professor Dementor?" Anna asked.

Dementor smirked, "Anna Christiansen."

"You mean, Anna Christiansen-Stoppable," Anna corrected.

"I knew vhat I said," Dementor said. "And vhere are you? You are in my Yellowstone layer."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "why Yellowstone?"

"I plan to ignite ze Yellowstone Caldera and rule ze vorld!"

Anna smirked, "if you set off that volcano you will be vaporized by it too."

"Correction, ze layer is vell protected vithin ze mountain and away from ze edge of ze caldera."

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" Anna demanded.

"Zey are being held by Gemini," Dementor replied.

"So you had Gemini create a diversion so you could pull of this evil plot?" Anna asked.

"Zat, and to get revenge on you for defeating me last time," Dementor added. "Imagine, to be defeated by a little girl."

"You won't get away with this," Anna taunted.

"But I already have," Dementor taunted back.

He then turned around and walked out of the room, shut the door, and locked it.

Anna hung her head in thought, _"what am I gonna do now?"_

Suddenly, a familiar pink rodent popped out of Anna's cargo pants pocket and yawned.

"Rufus?" Anna asked, noticing the naked mole rat.

Rufus looked up to see Anna.

"Do you think you can cut this rope?" Anna asked.

Rufus nodded, scurried up, and chewed away at the rope, freeing Anna.

"Thanks, Rufus," Anna said. "Now let's go."

But when she turned the doorknob she soon remembered...

"Oh right, the door is locked," she muttered. She then looked around and found an air vent. But unlike the one in the Siberian lair, it was too small for her. "Great, just great."

"Ahem," Rufus spoke. Anna looked down to see Rufus pointing at himself. This gave the Norwegian girl an idea.

"Rufus, can you navigate through the air vent to the other side?" Anna asked.

Rufus nodded. But before he could do anything, the door began to unlock. Anna got into fighting stance and prepared to fight whatever would come through the door.

* * *

After Hope, Tara, Jim, and Tim found the secret entrance to Dementor's lair, Tara shivered, "I-I-I don't know about this."

"Tara," Hope sighed, "I know you're scared but there are times we gotta face our fears."

"How are we gonna fight them?"

"Kim, uses her skills in gymnastics to fight, right?"

Tara nodded, "right."

"Then we can use our gymnastic skills when we have to avoid traps and evil henchmen."

Tara nodded reluctantly, "okay, let's do it."

After that was said, the four opened the hatch and climbed down the latter to the bottom.

"We gotta find Dementor," Jim spoke.

"And fast," Tim added.

The four walked and came across a T section in the hallway.

Suddenly, they heard a doorknob on a door jingle. The four got into fighting stance, but nothing came out the door.

"Cover me," Hope said.

"Hope?" Tara asked.

Hope didn't reply, she noticed the door was locked. She unlocked it, opened it, and was suddenly tackled to the ground.

* * *

The door opened and Anna lunged at the figure as it walked in.

"Hey!" Hope said after being tackled.

Before Anna could throw a punch she realized who it was.

"Hope?" She asked.

"Anna?" Hope asked.

"What are you doing here?" The asked in unison.

"We're here to stop Dementor," Jim added as he walked in.

"And save the world," Tim added.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked both Anna and Hope as she walked in.

"I'm okay," Hope replied.

"Ditto," Anna added.

"What's going on here?" Jim asked Anna.

"Dementor and Gemini are working together," Anna replied.

"Huh?" The rescuers said in unison.

"Gemini's plot, whatever it was, was a diversion to lure Mom and Dad away so Dementor could ignite the Yellowstone Supervolcano."

"And why are you being held by Dementor and not some guy who goes by a Zodiac sign?" Hope asked.

"I vanted revenge upon ze Norvegian girl," The voice of Dementor was heard.

The group turned to see Dementor smirking.

"You must be that insane Bavarian, Kim and Bonnie, told me and the rest of the cheer squad about," Hope said with a serious face.

"And just vho are you?"

"I'm Hope Fernando."

"I'm Tara King," Tara added.

"And we are Jim and Tim Possible," Jim added.

"And you already know who I am," Anna added.

"Zis is just getting vierder," Dementor commented.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Bad Accent Guy?" Hope demanded.

"Vhat? You zink I have a terrible accent?" Dementor asked.

Hope did a forward handspring and kicked Dementor a short distance back onto the floor in the hall.

"And terrible fighting skills?" Hope taunted.

The group then ran towards the German only to be surrounded by his henchmen.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Hope said in disbelief.

"They're too big!" Tara exclaimed.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Dementor laughed. "You didn't zink I came to ze room by myself, did you? Now, zee how you do against my loyal henchmen. Get zem!"

The henchmen saluted and moved in slowly. Dementor used this as an opportunity to go and ensure his plan stays on track.

* * *

As the group of five were surrounded, Anna let out a war cry before pounding away at Dementor's goon squad.

Hope, Tara, Jim, and Tim, on the other hand, looked like they were at a disadvantage. They were never trained to fight henchmen bigger than them.

"What do we do?" Tara asked Hope.

"Like I said earlier, use gymnastics," Hope replied.

Tara nodded as she and Hope got into fighting stance and used their skills in gymnastics and cheerleading to dodge and evade the henchmen's every moves and land some blows upon them.

Jim and Tim on the other hand used their evasive skills to make the henchmen bleed energy.

* * *

After a few minutes, the henchmen that surrounded the five were all either knocked unconscious or were just simply too tired to fight on.

"Wow," Tara commented. "We did it."

"But there's no time to celebrate," Anna pointed out. "We gotta stop Dementor from igniting the supervolcano."

"Because if he does," Jim spoke.

"We will be covered in ash," Tim added.

"True," Anna agreed before continuing, "everyone when we get to the room where the weapon is, dodge the goons as best you can. I'll charge in and disarm the weapon, whatever it looks like."

"What?" Hope asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I don't want you to get hurt charging in with me," Anna replied.

"We're gonna take a pounding anyway so what's the point?" Tara asked.

"We are going with you no matter what," Hope said.

"We're in this," Jim added.

"Together," Tim added.

Anna nodded reluctantly, "alright."

With that said, the five ran through the hallway to find Dementor.

* * *

Dementor made it to where there was a giant laser pointing towards a set of metal doors opening up.

"How'z it coming along?" Dementor asked one of the henchmen.

"It's coming along perfectly boss," the henchman replied.

"Good, prepare to fire ze laser for firing upon ze caldera!" Dementor ordered.

"I thought we were gonna do that later," the henchman pointed out.

"Ve've got trouble, ze Norvegian girl haz broken out and now has backup!" Dementor shouted. "Now get zat lazer ready to fire!"

The henchman saluted before ordering the other henchmen to prep the laser for firing.

Just then, Dementor heard the metal doors behind him get knocked down. He turned to see Anna, Hope, Tara, Jim, and Tim standing in fighting stance and with serious faces.

"You're not gonna turn Yellowstone into a doomsday weapon!" Anna yelled. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!"

"Vhy did you have to break down ze door, it vasn't locked, and I just had it painted! Get Zem!"

Soon, Dementor's goon squad charged in.

Anna looked at her friends and uncles, "alright, everyone, charge!"

The five ran as fast as they could toward the laser while knocking down and evading the henchmen in the process.

* * *

They soon made it to the laser and found a panel and removed it.

"Alright, Rufus, disarm this thing while we hold them off," Anna ordered before turning to fight Dementor's goons with the others.

"How long will this go on?!" Tara asked while she did a handspring into a henchman, knocking him and a couple other henchmen down in the process.

"I don't know," Hope replied as she did a cartwheel into another henchman, "just keep fighting!"

"Keep it up!" Jim exclaimed as he and Tim quickly dodged and weaved, causing Dementor's goons to hit each other or tire themselves out.

Anna, on the other hand, was really pounding away. One henchman after another was knocked out.

* * *

After about five minutes of fighting, all of Dementor's goons were knocked out or just too tired to fight on.

"It's over Dementor!" Anna shouted at the German scientist.

Suddenly, the laser began to shake and beep.

Anna turned and saw Rufus climbing out of the laser.

"Rufus, what did you do?" Anna asked.

"Sorry," Rufus said apologetically.

"Do you realize vhat is happening?!" Dementor asked loudly. "Zat pink rodent has caused ze lazer to overload! It's gonna blow!"

"Then we better get out of here!" Anna exclaimed.

Dementor smirked, pulled a remote out of his pocket and an escape pod came up from the floor. After the door opened, Dementor entered the pod saying, "so long, farewell auf wiedersehen, goodbye!" The pod door closed, a hole opened above the pod, and the German scientist escaped.

"Now what?" Hope asked.

"Run!" Anna replied.

The group then ran for the exit, through the hallways and went up the latter Hope, Tara, Jim, and Tim came down earlier.

"HURRY!" Anna shouted as she climbed.

* * *

Soon, they made it up the latter and made a run for it when suddenly, the laser exploded, blowing off chunks of the mountain.

"We can't outrun the debris!" Jim exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Tim asked.

"Run, dodge, find cover, or all three!" Anna replied.

Then, when all hoped seemed lost, A GJ hypersonic aircraft appeared and lowered a rope latter for the group. They climbed onto the latter and the GJ hover jet flew away from the debris.

The five climbed up the latter and into the GJ hover jet and heard a voice.

"Anna and company," Dr. Director spoke. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded, "we're okay."

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

Dr. Director turned to Tara, "I'm Dr. Director of Global Justice."

"How did you know when to come to save us?" Anna asked.

Dr. Director turned to Anna, "GJ and I were coming to rescue you after finding out you were taken to Yellowstone by Dementor right when we saw the mountain blow up and you five running away from it."

"Thanks for saving us," Anna said with a sigh of relief.

"We really appreciate it," Hope added.

"Your welcome Anna and Miss…"

"Hope Fernando," she introduced herself. She then pointed her hand at Tara, "this is my best friend, Tara King." She then pointed her hand at Jim and Tim, "and this is Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim."

Dr. Director smiled, "nice to meet all of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tara said with a smile.

"Nice to," Jim replied.

"Meet you too," Tim added.

"Dr. Director," They finished in unison

Dr. Director giggled, "You two enjoy finishing each other's sentences, don't you?"

"We do," Jim and Tim replied in unison.

"Now, let's go rescue your sister."

With that said, they headed for Midway.

* * *

Back in Gemini's layer, Kim, Ron, and their friends were still being held hostage as they saw Gemini pace the floors.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm waiting to hear back from Dementor, Non-Factor," Gemini replied.

"So far nothing?"

Gemini didn't answer, instead, he pressed a button on his desk and spoke, "Professor Dementor, what's your status?!"

No response.

Gemini tried again.

No response.

"Why, isn't that German answering?!"

"Maybe because his plan has been foiled!" a voice from a distance spoke. Gemini looked to see Anna, Tara, Hope, Jim, and Tim, Dr. Director, Will Du, and a large group of GJ agents.

"Anna!" Kim said excitedly, glad to see her adopted daughter still alive.

"AC!" Ron added, glad to see Anna alive as well.

Anna smiled, "Mom! Dad!"

She then ran over to her parents.

"You're not gonna get anywhere near your parents," Gemini said with a scowl.

He then held out his robotic hand and was about to fire a missile when…

"Global Justice!" Ron yelled.

This caused, Pepe, to go off, again.

Gemini then comforted his dog, "Pepe, I'm sorry he said that."

When the WWE leader turned his attention back to Anna, he soon noticed the captured Team Possible members free of their restraints.

"Uh oh," Gemini gasped.

Rufus then came up and slapped Chinese handcuffs onto one of Gemini's fingers and Ron shoved the other finger into the handcuffs. This, of course, caused the WEE leader to shock himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

That night, the expanded Team Possible, along with Dr. Director, gathered by the fire pit at Kim and Ron's campsite and roasted marshmallows.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Dr. Director said to Kim.

"You're welcome, Dr. Director, and thank you for saving my daughter, my friends, and the Tweebs," Kim said with a smile. She then turned to everyone else, "and I like to thank all of you for helping us defeat Gemini and Dementor."

"YWG," Monique replied.

"And that's, 'You're welcome girl," Anna translated.

"Don't mention it Kim," Tara replied.

"And Tara, I'm surprised," Kim said.

"About what?" Tara asked.

"That you overcame your fears and fought off Dementor's goons," Kim replied.

Tara shrugged her shoulders, "I'm normally scared of stuff like D's goons, but after learning that gymnastics could be used to fight and evade, I decided to try and use them."

"And they worked," Hope added.

"What's more," Tara continued, "I think I've finally overcome my fears."

Kim then looked at everyone else, "And if you want, you all can join the team."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "You will all be making a big difference when saving the world."

"Ron and I know it's dangerous but you can make a difference like us."

"So, what do you say?" Dr. Director asked the others.

"I'm in," Felix replied.

"Me too," Zita added.

"Same," Monique added.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim and Tim added in unison.

"Tara and I will stand by Kim's shoulders no matter what," Hope added.

Kim nodded, "then it settles it, welcome to the team."

After that was said, Monique soon noticed Anna looking at her mission shirt with a frown.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Monique asked.

"It's just…" Anna then went up to Monique and whispered something in her ear for about a minute.

Monique nodded, "alright, I will do just that."

"What?" Kim asked.

Monique turned to Kim, "it's a secret."

 _To Be Concluded…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter 3.

What will the secret be?

Also, you were probably confused about the idea of Tara and Hope stepping up and becoming heroes like their friends.

You see, I read on the Kim Possible Wikipedia that Tara was gonna have a bigger role in the fourth season than she did in the first three seasons of the show, but that never happened. I have decided to give her the big role she deserved in this fanfic. I also plan to do the same in the college fanfic I'm gonna be working on. As for the other friends of Kim and Ron, why stop at Tara when I could bring them forward and make them heroes too?

There really is a Supervolcano underneath Yellowstone.

I also changed Tara and Hope's last names. I wanted the, This Is Our Year storyline to be as canon as I can make it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the idea of Tara, Hope, and the other friends of Kim and Ron joining Team Possible.

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After spending a few more days exploring Yellowstone, Kim, Ron, and the rest of their friends and family who came with them packed up their camping gear and departed for Middleton.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Anna, Jim, and Tim pulled into the drive-way of the Possible house and climbed out of the Sloth.

"That trip was fun, but it's great to be home," Anna commented.

Kim smiled, "I'm glad you had a great time, Anna. Now, let's go unpack our stuff and relax."

With that said, they pulled out their belongings from the Sloth's trunk and headed inside.

* * *

A few hours later, Kim and Ron were relaxing on the couch in silence. Until...

"What a trip," Ron commented with a smile, breaking the silence.

Kim nodded, "Mmm hmm, we got to explore a national park, foil another evil plot, and expanded Team Possible."

Ron then pulled Kim in closer into his embrace and were about to kiss when the doorbell rang.

Kim and Ron both groaned as they went up to the front door and Kim opened it to see Monique standing there, holding a box.

"Hey, Mon," Kim said with a smile.

"Hey, girl," Monique replied. "I have a present for Anna."

"Present for Anna?" Kim asked confused.

"That's me," Anna announced from the top of the stairs. Kim, Ron, and Monique looked up to see her wearing the gi Yori gave her for her birthday.

"Hey, girl," Monique said to Anna.

"Hey, Mon," Anna said while walking down the stairs.

"I have your new mission outfit."

"New mission outfit?" Kim asked confused.

"Anna wanted me to re-customize her mission outfit," Monique replied.

"Thanks, Mon," Anna said.

Monique then handed the box to Anna and the latter opened it. What she pulled out was a flag of Norway Scandinavian cross and Coat of Arms short-sleeve shirt, black pants with red stripes, and grey shoes.

"Monique?" Ron asked.

"Anna wanted her mission outfit to represent her nationality," Monique pointed out.

"It's beautiful and definitely represents my home country," Anna commented. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Anna," Monique said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go try it on."

Anna then ran upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

After a few minutes, Anna came downstairs wearing her new mission clothes.

"So, what do you think?" Anna asked.

"You look great," Kim commented.

"It looks perfect and definitely represents your nationality," Monique added.

"It looks great, AC," Ron commented.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade replied, "Motor Ed, is causing trouble in Norway."

"Norway?" Anna gasped. "What's he up to?"

"He and his men have been driving monster trucks through Norwegian villages," Wade replied.

"We gotta stop him before he destroys my country!" Anna exclaimed.

"Wade, get us a ride and the entire team ready for their first official mission," Kim spoke.

Wade nodded, "alright, I'll do just that."

After the screen went black, Kim, Ron, Anna, Monique, Jim, and Tim geared up and were picked up by a GJ hypersonic aircraft, along with the other members of the expanded Team Possible and headed for Norway.

* * *

Later, Team Possible parachuted into Norway and landed in a village that was left in ruins.

"Wow," Tara commented, "this Eddie guy sure is destructive."

"Very destructive," Hope added.

"Tell me about it," Kim groaned.

"He stole Felix's wheelchair once," Ron added.

"It's true," Felix agreed, "he used the cyber-robotics from my chair for the Doomvee."

"What's the Doomvee?" Tara asked.

"A vehicle, mullet-head, and Drakken built," Kim answered.

"Eddie has a mullet?" Tara and Hope asked in unison. "Yuck!"

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

The Team Possible members turned to see Motor Ed and his goons on monster trucks.

"NO DISSING THE MULLET!" Motor Ed snarled. "SERIOUSLY!"

"You're through here, mullet-head!" Kim shouted.

"Hey, Red, long time no see. Seriously."

"Dude," Ron spoke up, "it's been like weeks since our last meeting in London. Or was it months?"

"Shut up, Skinny-dude," Motor Ed yelled. He soon noticed Felix, "hey, what up, Wheels, and is that a hot babe by your side?"

"Hey!" Felix scowled. "You don't talk to Zita like that!"

"Why must you be so rude to women, Eddie?" Tara asked Motor Ed.

"Hey, Blonde, I was just asking. Seriously!" Motor Ed pointed out.

Tara scowled, "It's Tara!"

Motor Ed rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"Boss?" One of Motor Ed's henchmen asked.

"What?"

"Are you gonna argue with that blond girl or are we gonna crush them?"

"Oh we're gonna crush them," Motor Ed replied. "You know, let's crush them now. Get them!"

Motor Ed and his men soon charged in on their monster trucks towards Team Possible.

"Get out of the way!" Kim shouted to the rest of the team.

While most of the team jumped out of the way, Monique and Zita climbed onto Felix's lap and the latter activated his wheelchair's hover ability and flew out of harm's way.

"We gotta stop them," Zita pointed out.

"I'm on it," Felix said. He flew toward two of the monster trucks, extended his chair's robotic arms, grabbed on to the monster trucks, and slowed them down. This enabled the other Team Possible members to hop aboard the monster trucks, knock out the drivers, and take control of the monster trucks.

The team sped towards Motor Ed's monster truck and Kim and Anna jumped onto it.

Motor Ed noticed only Kim and turned to face her with his hand still on the wheel.

"Hey, Red, you decide to go for a ride with me?" Motor Ed asked.

Kim smirked, "not exactly."

Suddenly, Motor Ed found himself kicked out of his seat and out through the open window. He clung onto the side of the monster truck as he saw, Anna, at the wheel.

"Who are you?" Motor Ed demanded.

"You won't get away with messing with my country!" Anna snarled. She then hit the brake of the monster truck, stopping it, and sending Motor Ed forward and onto the ground.

"It's over, Ed," Anna said as she climbed out of the monster truck.

Motor Ed then clenched his fists and was about to approach Anna when he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground from behind.

"I wouldn't mess with Anna Stoppable if I were you, Eddie," Tara spoke. She and the other Team Possible members have just stopped the other monster trucks they seized earlier and were now tying up Motor Ed's henchmen.

"I'll tie Eddie up, Tara," Hope said.

"Great," Motor Ed groaned as he was tied up. Then, Jim and Tim appeared in front of the rogue greasy monkey.

"It's over," Jim spoke.

"Motor, Ed," Tim added.

"Whoa, twins?" Motor Ed asked as he looked up at them.

"That's right," Jim and Tim said on unison.

"And you're gonna be going to jail," Jim added.

"For quite a while," Tim added.

"Seriously," They said in unison.

Motor Ed huffed at this.

* * *

Later, Team Possible were at the Ulvik Frukt & Cideri in Hardanger enjoying some delicious apple juice and celebrating the success of their first official mission.

"To our first official mission as the new Team Possible," Kim said as she and the others raised their glasses of apple juice.

They all tapped their glasses together and took a sip.

"Mmm, this is great apple juice," Monique commented.

"You can't go wrong with my people's apple juice and cider," Anna pointed out.

"Anna, you have to be like the luckiest girl around," Tara commented. "You lived in a beautiful country with great apple juice and stuff."

"And I am very lucky to have been adopted by a very loving family," Anna said with a smile. "And I wouldn't be here with all of you if Mom and Dad hadn't found me on the side of some road."

Tara turned to Kim, "you found her on the side of a road?"

Kim nodded, "yes, but that is a story for another time."

"Agreed," Hope spoke up. "Now, let's enjoy our apple juice and head for home."

With that said, they all went back to their apple juices.

* * *

Sometime after returning to Middleton, Kim and Ron sat back down on the couch in perfect unison.

"Wow," Ron commented, "what a mission."

"What a mission it was," Kim commented.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The door opened revealing Kim's mother, Ann, along with the rest of their parents.

"We're back kids," Ann announced.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Kim said as she walked up and hugged her parents.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Ron added as he walked up and hugged his parents.

"How was Yellowstone?" Ann asked.

"Aside from a sitch involving Dementor and Gemini, we had a great time," Kim replied.

"It's a long story," Ron added.

"So, how was Europe?" Kim asked her mom.

"It was wonderful," Ann commented.

"It was nice to see, Buckingham Palace, in London," James commented.

"Taking a nice gondola ride in Venice," Jenn added.

"Seeing the Eiffel Tower again," Glenn added.

"And of course, enjoying some delicious apple cider from an orchard in Hardanger, Norway," Ann added.

"The, Ulvik Frukt & Cideri," Anna pointed out as she came down the stairs to greet and hug her grandparents. "Mom, Dad, I, and a few others were there earlier today."

"A few others?" James asked.

Anna smiled, "me, Dad, Mom, Monique, Felix, Zita, Tara, Hope, and the Tweebs were celebrating the success of our first mission as the new Team Possible."

"Since when did Kimmie-cub decide to expand the team?"

"We'll tell you the story later," Kim spoke.

"You know," James spoke again, "I just remembered. Speaking of apple cider…" He then unzipped his suitcase and fished out a bottle-shaped present. "I got something for Annie-bell."

He handed the present to Anna and she opened it to find a bottle of Norwegian apple cider with an "Ulvik Frukt & Cideri" label on it.

Anna smiled, "You bought me a bottle of apple cider made in Norway?"

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"I love it! Thank you," Anna replied. "And, I'm willing to share it too."

"Let's sit down and enjoy some fresh Norwegian apple cider, shall we?" Kim spoke. "I'll tell the story about the Team Possible expansion."

With that said, the Possible and Stoppable families went to the dining room, served themselves some apple cider, and Kim began talking about the Team Possible expansion. She also talked about the missions involving Dementor, Gemini, and Motor Ed as well.

* * *

"Wow," Glenn commented after Kim finished the story. "Those were incredible stories."

"And I can't believe that dog of Gemini's barks whenever he hears, 'Global Justice'," James commented.

"And that he could fire missiles out of his hand," Ann added.

"And that he and Dr. Director were related," Jenn added.

"Well," Kim spoke up, "the important thing is that Dementor and Gemini's plan, as well as Motor Ed's have been foiled and Team Possible received a new addition."

"To the new Team Possible," James said as he raised his glass.

The others did the same and tapped them together and took a sip.

 _The End_

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the story.

I know this was a short chapter, but I ran out of ideas.

I hope you liked the story and are looking forward to the fanfic I'm gonna be working on, regarding Kim and Ron going to college together.

I also like to thank Sol93, who helped me out with the third chapter of my story: "This Is Our Year: Sightseeing". His knowledge of Norway came through, again.

The Ulvik Frukt & Cideri is a real place in Norway. Located in Hardanger, they make great apple cider and juice.

Please leave a review.


End file.
